1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored photopolymerizable composition, a color filter using the same, and a method of producing a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wide variety of colored polymerizable compositions have been developed for the formation of color filters used in display devices for LCD televisions and monitors (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2006-349981 and 2006-348300).
Colored polymerizable compositions used for forming color filters are required to have a higher concentration of pigment in order to improve color reproducibility and, in addition, are required to be suitable for coating in view of higher definition (higher contrast), the increased size of substrates, and the like. As a result, it is necessary to increase the concentration of pigment in a colored photopolymerizable composition and also to reduce the diameter of primary particles in the pigment in order to suppress optical scatter with a view to increased contrast.
However, as a result, while the specific surface area of the pigment increases, the concentration is increased and it becomes extremely difficult to secure particle dispersion stability. Further, with respect to coating suitability in view of increased substrate size, it is necessary to have a uniform coating film (uniform film thickness) and also to be able to form a smooth pattern without irregularities and without leaving residue when exposing and developing.
A dispersant that can sufficiently disperse the pigment is necessary in order to disperse a pigment with reduced particle diameter; however, there have been problems such as the dispersant used having low solubility with respect to a solvent and a lack of stability after dispersion.